pokemontabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Type
Statistical averages Overall |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Fully evolved |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Battle properties Generation I Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned by Fire-type moves. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Generations II to V In Generation II, Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned by Fire-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Generation VI onwards Iconoclasts Out Now for Nintendo Switch! Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Characteristics Defense Very few Fire-type Pokémon have a secondary type that negates their weakness to Water-type attacks. On the other hand, most Fire types can learn Solar Beam to counter all three of the type's weaknesses. The Fire type grants immunity to burns and enables the use of Burn Up. However, Burn Up removes the user's Fire type. Offense During harsh sunlight or extremely harsh sunlight, the power of Fire-type attacks is increased by 50%. The power of Fire-type attacks is decreased by 50% during rain, while all Fire-type moves will fail during heavy rain. When Water Sport is in the effect, the power of Fire-type moves are decreased by 50%. When used under the effect of Powder, Fire attacks will damage the user by 1/4 of its max HP instead of executing normally. Because Fire is super effective against Grass and Bug, it combines well with Ground-type attacks. Contest properties In Contests, Fire-type moves are typically Beautiful moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 68 Fire-type Pokémon or 8.4% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fire-type in at least one of their forms, including Primal Reversionand Alola Forms), making it the 7th most common type. Pure Fire-type Pokémon |} Half Fire-type Pokémon Primary Fire-type Pokémon |} Secondary Fire-type Pokémon |} Moves |The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user can't move on the next turn. |- !III |Blaze Kick |Physical |Cool |85 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The user launches a kick that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !V''' |Blue Flare |Special |Beautiful |130 |85% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks by engulfing the target in an intense, yet beautiful, blue flame. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !'''VII |Burn Up |Special | |130 |100% |5 (max 8) | |To inflict massive damage, the user burns itself out. After using this move, the user will no longer be Fire type. |- !I''' |Ember |Special |Cute |40 |100% |25 (max 40) | |The target is attacked with small flames. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !'''III |Eruption |Special |Beautiful |150 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks opposing Pokémon with explosive fury. The lower the user's HP, the lower the move's power. |- !V''' |Fiery Dance |Special |Beautiful |80 |100% |10 (max 16) | |Cloaked in flames, the user dances and flaps its wings. This may also raise the user's Sp. Atk stat. |- !'''I |Fire Blast |Special |Beautiful |110 |85% |5 (max 8) | |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !IV |Fire Fang |Physical |Cool |65 |95% |15 (max 24) | |The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with a burn. |- !VII |Fire Lash |Physical | |80 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user strikes the target with a burning lash. This also lowers the target's Defense stat. |- !V''' |Fire Pledge |Special |Beautiful |80 |100% |10 (max 16) | |A column of fire hits the target. When used with its grass equivalent, its power increases and a vast sea of fire appears. |- !'''I |Fire Punch |Physical |Tough |75 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !I''' |Fire Spin |Special |Beautiful |35 |85% |15 (max 24) | |The target becomes trapped within a fierce vortex of fire that rages for four to five turns. |- !'''V |Flame Burst |Special |Beautiful |70 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks the target with a bursting flame. The bursting flame damages Pokémon next to the target as well. |- !V''' |Flame Charge |Physical |Cool |50 |100% |20 (max 32) | |Cloaking itself in flame, the user attacks. Then, building up more power, the user raises its Speed stat. |- !'''II |Flame Wheel |Physical |Beautiful |60 |100% |25 (max 40) | |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !I''' |Flamethrower |Special |Beautiful |90 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !'''IV |Flare Blitz |Physical |Cool |120 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot. This attack may leave the target with a burn. |- !V''' |Fusion Flare |Special |Beautiful |100 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user brings down a giant flame. This move's power is increased when influenced by an enormous lightning bolt. |- !'''V |Heat Crash |Physical |Tough |Varies |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user slams its target with its flame-covered body. The more the user outweighs the target, the greater the move's power. |- !III |Heat Wave |Special |Beautiful |95 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The user attacks by exhaling hot breath on the opposing Pokémon. This may also leave those Pokémon with a burn. |- !V''' |Incinerate |Special |Tough |60 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks opposing Pokémon with fire. If a Pokémon is holding a certain item, such as a Berry, the item becomes burned up and unusable. |- !'''V |Inferno |Special |Beautiful |100 |50% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks by engulfing the target in an intense fire. This leaves the target with a burn. |- !VII |Inferno Overdrive |Physical | |— |—% |1 (max 1) | |The user breathes a stream of intense fire toward the target with the full force of its Z-Power. The power varies depending on the original move. |- !VII |Inferno Overdrive |Special | |— |—% |1 (max 1) | |The user breathes a stream of intense fire toward the target with the full force of its Z-Power. The power varies depending on the original move. |- !IV |Lava Plume |Special |Tough |80 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user torches everything around it in an inferno of scarlet flames. This may also leave those it hits with a burn. |- !IV |Magma Storm |Special |Tough |100 |75% |5 (max 8) | |The target becomes trapped within a maelstrom of fire that rages for four to five turns. |- !VII |Mind Blown |Special | |150 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks everything around it by causing its own head to explode. This also damages the user. |- !VI |Mystical Fire |Special |Beautiful |75 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user attacks by breathing a special, hot fire. This also lowers the target's Sp. Atk stat. |- !III |Overheat |Special |Beautiful |130 |90% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks the target at full power. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat. |- !II |Sacred Fire |Physical |Beautiful |100 |95% |5 (max 8) | |The target is razed with a mystical fire of great intensity. This may also leave the target with a burn. |- !V''' |Searing Shot |Special |Cool |100 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user torches everything around it in an inferno of scarlet flames. This may also leave those it hits with a burn. |- !'''VII |Shell Trap |Special | |150 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user sets a shell trap. If the user is hit by a physical move, the trap will explode and inflict damage on the opposing Pokémon. |- !II |Sunny Day |Status |Beautiful |— |—% |5 (max 8) | |The user intensifies the sun for five turns, powering up Fire-type moves. It lowers the power of Water-type moves. |- !V''' |V-create |Physical |Cool |180 |95% |5 (max 8) | |With a hot flame on its forehead, the user hurls itself at its target. This lowers the user's Defense, Sp. Def, and Speed stats. |- !'''III |Will-O-Wisp |Status |Beautiful |— |85% |15 (max 24) | |The user shoots a sinister, bluish-white flame at the target to inflict a burn. ! colspan="9" |All details are accurate to Generation VII games. For details that have changed between generations, please see an individual move's page. Target data assumes user is in the lower left. |} Abilities Interacting with the Fire type A Pokémon with Color Change, Protean, Imposter, Forecast, RKS System, or Multitype will become a Fire-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fire-type move, uses a Fire-type move, is sent out against a Fire-type opponent, if the weather is sunny, if it is holding a Fire Memory, or if it is holding a Flame Plate or Firium Z. Fire-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming burned from the Abilities Flame Body or Synchronize. Exclusive Abilities Only Fire-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items